oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 12--"Meet Agent Olo"
BAHAHA I FORGOT TO DO THIS OOOOOPS :P So anyway, I had a live reaction to this but I can't access it now :'( So here, have a worded review. --Wait, this is a continuity error--there should have been a timetastrophe following this but there isn't. I am disappoint. But on the other hand, it could mean foreshadowing for a Too-Many-Pinkie-Pies-esque episode. --Ah, so it's that BTS stuff I saw in that Variety article. Ooookay. I see. But it seems like this is just extended agent interviews to me. I can feel millions of kids starting to get confused. --Ooh, seal-analyzing! Up until now I never knew what it meant, but now I know that every kid is apparently a star (the irony hurts in that), and...um...okay...this is delving into weird. Looking at the CIA seal for comparison though, the OS seal looks nothing like it. Maybe in design with the jackalope and the stars, but nothing else (unless the red and white things under the symbol of the eagle mean something?). --Ohh! Ahaha I suck at animals everywhere else but Enviromental Studies class halp --(*Sophie screams from the back, "IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, OLYMPIA, TO HAVE A SEAL FOR ODDTUBE?!"*) --Minor detail but Olympia sounds like she could make a good humorous Southern character. --I'm not going to provide any humongous spoilers, but let's just say, in light of the beginning of Partner Problems...Olympia's going a little too hard on dem dere pandas... (it still counts as pandering tho because oddtube) --I have a feeling if Olympia ever becomes an OP Director she'll protest having that seal changed. --Can someone tell me what that badge is "dripping" into? --Okay, one last note on Pandacorn: the non-sexist theme was real darn good up until Olympia revealed how much she likes unicorns. Apparently she realized after Olive's speech she could like whatever she wanted to without restraint or criticism. --'ODD SQUAD IS NOW A SEAFOOD CAFE ACCEPT IT' --Olympia dun gon kill you in your sleep tonight! --*throws this idea at u* I have no comment, you analyze this, going on to the next thing --'WHUHOOOOOOA HELLO BASIC FRACTIONS DIDN'T SEE YOU AHAHA' (yes, make me dread my personal finance class even more, why dontcha) --'OH MY GOD SHE WAS ACTUALLY NAMED OLO BECAUSE HER LAUGH SOUNDS LIKE A SHORTENED FORM OF YOLO JUST' i love this show I s2g --(*Jessica now belts from the back, "YOU AND ME BABY WE'RE STUCK LIKE GLUE"*) --Olympia tries to care here. She really tries. --Friend, you and I have different definitions of "memorable". --Dr. O is getting ready to train some new apprentices! --Y'know there's something called telepathy... --Oh hey, it's the censor noise we can all use now if an agent says anything remotely close to a swear! --Olympia's now regretting this interview from the way she looks at the camera and asks the audience, "Is this delving into weird or am I hallucinating again from working too hard?" --What is that noise? Katy screaming that Olympia is her twin is that noise. --'OH MY GOD HER EXPRESSION WHEN SHE LEARNS OLO WAS DUST FOR TWO WEEKS THO' --Yep, Olympia's wishing she would get sent all the way to hell until this interview was over. #OlympiaIsSuffering --'O SHno oddT THAT IS SO COOL OMFG I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT JUST MEEP AND ROLL AWAY FROM ANY AWKWARD SITUATION AHAHA' --Fun happy perky corgi agent is so shaken up she forgets to realize OddTube isn't a daily thing. --If Olympia wants to be a good agent, she needs to learn to face even the most odd situations. Even if it is a girl who's the head of the glue department and uses an alternate censor noise to transport. Well, that's it! TBH it was actually kinda dull, but really exciting at the same time. Still feels like extended agent interviews though :/ See you all next week, keep on keeping odd! Category:Blog posts